Yellow Knight Dragon Riders
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After breaking Yang out of prison during the events of the Vytal Festival with the aid of Hookfang, Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long make it their mission to help Hiccup and the gang stop the likes of Dagur from taking over the world and saving the Dragons! Can they do it? And will they eventually return to Vale to stop the evil that is Cinder Fall?
1. Chapter 1

_**I decided to rewrite this story idea because chapters are too short, and it sort of feels rushed. So, I'm writing this one now and will be deleting the previous incarnation of this story. I just hope this one gets more reviews than my previous version… hint, hint, wink, wink.**_

 _ ***I still don't own anything having to do with RWBY and How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

"Stormfly, Spine Shot!" = Normal Speech

 _'Meatlug, Spew!' = Thoughts_

 **"Night Fury! Get down!" = someone yelling**

 _ **Thunderdrum: This dragon can emit an ultrasonic howl that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. = Book of Dragon/ Journal Entries**_

* * *

 _ **Attack on Atlas Prison! - The Yellow Knight is Revealed!**_

* * *

Sitting in a chair outside the Headmaster's office, Jaune Arc had his arms crossed, a closed eyed glare and a scowl marring his face. The Arc boy was without his armor or even his favorite hoodie, choosing instead to wear a black muscle shirt that showed off his compact and defined muscles. Yep, all his training over the past year at Beacon has really paid off.

So, why's he in front of the Headmaster's office?

"What did you do this time, young man?" demanded Jaune's mother as she stomped up to her son.

...Oh, that's why.

The rest of his family walked up not too long after the irate Arc Matriarch, but Jaune didn't spare any of them so much as a glance. If anything, he just turned away from them and growled at them.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you!" growled Jaune.

This prompted looks of concern from the boy's family and a raised eyebrow from his mother. This isn't like him at all. Usually, he'd be rendered a stuttering mess trying to come up with an excuse to justify his actions. Especially when his mother gives him THAT look! And yet, there he was! His back to them, unflinching as his mother tried to bore holes in the back of his head with her eyes.

But any further questioning would have to wait. The door to Ozpin's office opened up to reveal Glynda, who had concern for Jaune clear in her eyes despite the ever present stern look on her face.

"Let's just get this over with…!" Jaune's mother sighed in resignation.

"Relax, dear! I'm sure it's not as bad as you think!" Jaune's father said, trying to calm his wife.

Yeah, good luck with that!

 **"HE DID WHAT?!"** yelled Jaune's mother, who we'll just call Sarah.

She couldn't believe what she just heard! Her son? Did all of THAT? SINGLE HANDEDLY?! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

"The good news is that the fire is finally under control, the Atlesian Soldiers will all make a full recovery and the rest of the inmates are expected to regrow most of their hair." Ozpin replied, his voice containing subtle amounts of mirth.

"This is NOT a laughing matter, Ozpin! What if they come for Jaune next?!" Glynda all but shouted at her boss.

"I don't know… this sounds a little bit out of character for our son. Do you have any proof that he did all of this?" Jaune's dad, Joseph Arc, asked while voicing his doubts.

Unfortunately for him, the grimace on Ozpin's face was all he needed to know that they have plenty of proof. He opened up a drawer of his desk and pulled out what appeared to be a VHS tape labeled "Security Footage" and popped it into the VCR Ozpin keeps in his office for situations like this one.

"Watch this. It will show you all of the proof you need to know that what your son has done may very well put him on both Atlas and Vale's most wanted list." Ozpin said.

He pressed play on the VCR, and let the film play.

* * *

 _ ***Security Footage…***_

* * *

 _ **Standing guard outside of the prison were two Atlesian Soldiers. One wearing dark red/maroon armor and the other wearing armor that looked like someone threw up and decided to call it a color. Both were holding Dust Rifles and seemed to be kinda bored.**_

 _ **"Hey." said the red armored guard.**_

 _ **"Yeah?" replied the orange one.**_

 _ **"Do you ever wonder… why we're here?" the red one asked again.**_

 _ **The guard in orange armor seemed to ponder the words of his fellow soldier.**_

 _ **"That's a good question. Why ARE we here? Are we really just the byproduct of some kind of cosmic accident, or is there a God? With all the plans and stuff?" the orange guard said.**_

 _ **The red soldier looked at the orange one like he was crazy.**_

 _ **"I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night."**_

 _ **"I meant what are we doing HERE, Grif. At this prison standing guard." explained the red one.**_

 _ **The orange armored guard, now known as Grif, seemed to flush in embarrassment under his helmet. There he goes making a fool of himself again. Good thing Sarge wasn't here to see this.**_

 _ **"Oh yeah, Simmons, that's what I meant. Totally what I meant." Grif said.**_

 _ **Suddenly, there was a rustling noise in the bushes that made Grif hold up his rifle and aim it at the bushes.**_

 _ **"Did you hear that?!" Grif asked.**_

 _ **"What?" Simmons asked back.**_

 _ **"I think there's something in the bushes! It might be a Grimm!" Grif exclaimed.**_

 _ **But Simmons didn't seem to believe him.**_

 _ **"Oh, come on! What're the chances of it REALLY being a Grimm, and not just a tiny little squirrel?" Simmons asked.**_

 _ **"Do you honestly want me to answer that?" Grif asked in a deadpan voice.**_

 _ **"Hey there, dirtbags, what's all the yammerin' about?" asked a guard with bright red armor.**_

 _ **"Oh, Grif is just a little paranoid that a Grimm might be lurking in the bushes. I keep telling him that it's probably just a squirrel and not a Grimm. Nothing out of the ordinary, Sarge." replied Simmons.**_

 _ **Now normally, Sarge would be inclined to agree with Simmons. But he too heard that rustling and knows for a fact that whatever's lurking in the bushes is too big to be a squirrel.**_

 _ **"You might be wrong this time, Simmons." Sarge said, raising his Dust Shotgun into a firing position. "With how many more Grimm attacks that have been happening closer to civilization these days, Grif might be onto something here. What do ya think it is, Soldier?"**_

 _ **"Well, Sarge, based on how loud the rustling was, my best guess would be an Ursa. Maybe an Alpha Beowulf without its pack, if we're lucky." Grif replied.**_

 _ **"Knowing us? We're never that lucky." Sarge said in a foreboding voice.**_

 _ **"Sarge, you have GOT to be pulling my leg here! There's no Grimm here, and I can prove it! I'll prove that it's just a stupid, furry, insignificant squirrel!" Simmons all but shouted.**_

 _ **The darker red wearing Atlesian Soldier picked an acorn up off the ground and threw it into the bush. But apparently it hit something. Something big. Something that made an unfamiliar growling sound.**_

 _ **"What was that?" Simmons asked nervously.**_

 _ **"Not a squirrel, I can tell you that much." Grif replied, equally nervous.**_

 _ **That's when something big and reptilian in origin stalked out of the bushes. And BOY does it look PISSED! The creature is colored primarily an orangish-red color with dark brown stripe markings and possesses a long, snakelike neck and tail. Like a Pterosaur, this creature has wings for forelimbs and seems to use them to "crawl" along the ground. It has horns on its head that might be used as a visual display and in defense, but the swept back position of the horns means it is unlikely to use them in combat. Its striped skin pattern seem to mimic that of a tiger's.**_

 _ **These soldiers don't know what it is or where it came from. All they know is that it's here… and Simmons made it mad! There's a small mark near the creature's right eye showing that THAT must be where it got hit by that acorn Simmons so callously threw.**_

 _ **Growling as it glared down at the three Atlesian Soldiers, the three military officials in question were very close to both wetting and shitting their pants out of fright. In fact, I think Simmons already did!**_

 _ **"Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha… What the hell is THAT?!" Grif screamed in fear.**_

 _ **"I don't know, Private Grif… BUT I THINK SIMMONS MADE IT ANGRY!" Sarge replied in even MORE fear.**_

 _ **"Is it too late to say I'm sorry?" Simmons whimpered.**_

 _ **The creature roared and actually set itself ablaze as it burned the three Atlesian soldiers alive!**_

 _ **"IT'S TOO LATE! IT IS VERY MUCH TOO LATE!" screamed Sarge.**_

 _ **Their screams were the only thing that was heard as the camera's vision was obscured by the immense flames being generated by the strange creature. The only thing that was left to show before the footage cut off from the heat was a scene of the creature being led into the prison by Jaune before the screen fuzzed out.**_

* * *

 _ ***End Security Footage…***_

* * *

The parents of the Arc children couldn't believe their eyes. Their own son had allied himself with that… creature… just to break someone out of prison?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT BOY?!

"As you can no doubt see, your son may have gone off the deep end when it comes to protecting those he loves. And this footage has at least shown us how he started those fires in the first place." Glynda said.

"Well, you gotta admire his ingenuity!" Joseph quipped.

But his wife was in no mood for her husband's quips at the moment. Not when her son's freedom may be on the line!

"Don't encourage him! You KNOW he gets this from your side of the family!" Sarah snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! Don't try to pin this on me, woman! I'm out there every day busting my butt on missions that could get me killed! What do YOU do all day?" Joseph snapped back.

"OH! Suddenly you care?! You want to know what I do all day?" Sarah asked rhetorically.

"That's what I'm asking." Joseph replied.

The Arc Family matriarch put on her best bambi eyes as she poured her heart out to her husband, ALL while maintaining her own anger towards her son's foolish actions.

"I make a home for this family, that's what I do all day! And it wouldn't kill you to show a little appreciation!" Sarah exclaimed.

But her husband, surprisingly, just waved her off! Obviously, this is the first time they've gotten into a fight regarding THESE particular subjects.

"I don't have to listen to your crazy." Joseph said.

"Oh, well you ALSO don't have to eat my cooking." Sarah fired back.

"Oh yeah? Well your roast chicken is undercooked anyway!" Joseph declared.

Sarah gasped and got those big, white anime eyes at that proclamation. If there's ANYTHING she hates just a LITTLE less than someone messing with her family, it's someone insulting her cooking. And her roast chicken is NOT undercooked! ...That often.

"How dare you…!" growled Sarah. "That is it! When we get home from this, YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH!"

From outside of the office, we see that the door is slammed open by Joseph's foot. Clearly, he's in no mood to really talk to anyone.

"Fine, be that way! But I'm smashing my drink mixer if that's the case!" Joseph exclaimed, hanging in the doorway.

"It's a BLENDER. Which my mother gave to me!" Sarah said, stomping up to her husband.

"I licked it! It's mine!" Joseph said.

"THAT'S NOT A THING! STOP LICKING ALL MY STUFF!" shouted Sarah.

Both parents gasped and snapped out of their lover's quarrel when they heard the groaning of their children. Looking around, they saw that their daughters were all laying on the ground, obviously in pain. Each of them was covered in soot and scratch marks, and their Auras had no doubt been broken from a serious fight!

How in the name of Monty Oum did they not hear such a battle from inside Ozpin's office?! Did he finally get the place soundproofed or something?!

"Joseph, what happened here?!" Sarah asked as her husband checked on the girls. "Are they all…"

"They're gonna be fine, honey. Our girls are unconscious, but alive." Joseph reported. "But what I want to know is… Where's our son?"

* * *

 _ ***Over the Open Sea…***_

* * *

"Thanks for the quick assist back there, Hookfang! When we get to Dragon's Edge, I'll be sure to fish up a nice big mackerel for you as a reward!" Jaune said to the creature.

The same creature from before, who is called Hookfang, roared in appreciation at the mention of his favorite fish. Turns out, Hookfang is actually a species of creature known as a Dragon! His particular breed is the Monstrous Nightmare. He's the Dragon of an old Viking friend of Jaune and Yang's from when they vacationed on Berk last year after getting separated from their teams during a mission.

Jaune sighed as he thought of his blonde girlfriend. Yes, I said girlfriend.

They've been dating in secret since the dance at Beacon the previous year. Yang had decided to go with Jaune as his date since Pyrrha had decided to go with someone from a team called PHSH, Weiss was going with Neptune and Nora was already going with Ren at the time.

They mostly just hung around by the punch bowl while everyone else mingled. Even Ruby had gone off to talk with a strange girl called Penny. They shared stories of their childhoods, told jokes, heck Jaune even revealed that he genuinely thinks her puns are hilarious! That earned him a LOT of good points in her book.

Eventually, they made their way to the dancefloor to partake in a slow dance. During that time, they seemed to feel a connection with each other as they stared into each other's eyes. Jaune would later admit that he could stare into Yang's eyes for days and never get bored.

Soon, they decided to go on a date and see where things went from there. Jaune took Yang to dinner at a great steakhouse that his sisters had once recommended, followed by an evening of dancing and a quiet walk in the park. The whole thing went without a hitch, and they soon became an item and hid their relationship quite well from everyone else.

Although, Yang has this sneaking suspicion that Blake knew something about it.

But hey! That girl's a ninja! You can't hide much from her!

Jaune was broken from his musings when he saw the island base of Dragon's Edge coming into view! He began grinning like a maniac at the prospect of seeing his beloved again. After getting her out of that horrible prison, he had Hookfang take her to Dragon's Edge for her own safety, and now he's going to be joining her there.

"We're almost there! Full speed, big fella!" Jaune exclaimed.

Hookfang roared in response and poured on the speed. Jaune just couldn't help himself as he shouted a slightly different version of Snotlout's infamous line.

"HOOKFANG! HOOKFANG! OINT, OINT, OINT!"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Oh, poor Jauney boy… You've been hanging around with Snotlout too much. Anyway, guys that's the first edited chapter of this story. I'll be deleting the old version of the story once this one gets some reviews, and I'd like to hear your opinions on what kind of dragons Jaune and Yang should get. Here are the stationary guidelines you'll need to follow.**_

* * *

 _ **Numero Uno! Species Name of the dragon. (DUUUUHHH!)**_

 _ **Numero Two-oh! The dragon's gender.**_

 _ **Numero Three-oh! Any particular color patterns you have in mind for the dragon.**_

 _ **Numero Four-oh! A brief summary of how Jaune and Yang meet and befriend their respective dragon partners.**_

 _ **Numero Cinco! State whether or not this dragon(s) is a Titan Wing class dragon.**_

 _ **And Numero Six-oh… No putting cool whip on a tuna fish in the freezer on the night of Sunday! (Just kidding! Disregard Numero Six-oh!)**_

* * *

 _ **Well, I leave it to you guys! And depending on which dragons I like best, I'll put them on a new poll that will have the dragons on it. The two dragons with the most votes on the poll will be the winners. Although, I MIGHT do some customizations of the dragons myself if I feel like I can come up with something. See you guys next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so far it seems only a couple of people sent in ideas for at least Jaune's dragon partner, but it's okay. I did some research on several Dragons from the How To Train Your Dragon universe and selected several that I like and placed them on the poll. I even added the option of me creating my own OC Dragon of the Mystery Class. So I hope everyone remembers to vote and review for this chapter! Enjoy the show, because I'm going to be focusing on this story for about three more chapters after this one. Also, I will be adding a few elements of Bionicle into this story. Nothing major, just a few things. And there will be some key differences between them.**_

* * *

 _ **(Please note that it is difficult for me to type the words when using Gobber's accent, so I might not do it all the time. Maybe once every two or three chapters.)**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or HTTYD!***_

* * *

 _ **Arrival on the Dragon's Edge! - Reunion with Old Friends and Toa of Berk!**_

* * *

On Dragon's Edge, a small group of people was standing at the landing docks for their dragons, waiting on Hookfang and the boy that's riding on his back. This group consists of the lead Dragon Rider, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Astrid Hofferson, the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, Snotlout Jorgenson, a portly teen by the name of Fishlegs, the chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast, the village blacksmith Gobber, Gothi the village elder, and finally Yang Xiao Long.

While three of these vikings hitched a ride on the other riders' dragons, they had still brought a couple of ships with them so they could sail back to Berk should they need to. In fact, Gobber had actually finished a few things while working at his forge on Berk earlier this week.

"See anything yet, son?" Stoick asked.

His son, Hiccup, was scanning the horizon with his spyglass as he looked for any sign of Hookfang. It really wasn't going to be that hard to do, seeing as not many Monstrous Nightmares have humans riding on their backs. Hiccup lowered his spyglass and looked to his father.

"Not yet, dad. But I'm sure they'll be here soon." Hiccup replied.

"'Ell, Ah 'ope so! Ah can't geeve Yang an' Jaune their gifts until tha' lad gits 'ere!" exclaimed Gobber before turning to look at the blonde girl in question. "Thanks fer the advice an' lessons in usin' Dust to make these 'ere beauties stronger, by the way, Yang!"

Yang normally wore her signature revealing yellow shirt, brown leather jacket, short black shorts and her combat boots. However, since she had been wearing prison clothes when she got to Berk, Astrid had given her some of her mom's old hand-me-downs to wear until she got some proper clothes. In fact, she had just changed into some new clothes that Astrid and her mother had made for her.

Now, Yang is wearing a forest green shirt that's not as revealing as her old one, and a studded gold skirt that was both functional and fashionable. She also wore forest green leggings under the skirt. Thinking back to how she used to dress and how she's in a relationship with Jaune, she had decided that she didn't want any man other than Jaune staring at her like the way most guys did back at Remnant. To complete the ensemble, she's wearing golden yellow shoulder pads, arm braces, shin guards, armored shoes and a golden breastplate.

Yang smiled sheepishly at Gobber's words of thanks. Ever since being thrown in prison because of what happened at the Vytal Tournament, she's been a bit of a social recluse. She only really spoke to Astrid, Ruffnut and Gothi, showing signs of possible abuse at the hands of male guards and inmates.

"It's fine, Gobber. Really, I was just trying to help." Yang said, trying to keep her voice level.

Gothi frowned and silently sighed. The young lass's emotional scars were going to take time to heal, and she knows that it might be a slow process. But Yang has many wonderful friends here who will surely help her through this time of grief!

"Guys, I'm getting a little worried! I mean, Hookfang's been gone a long time, and who knows if Atlas might've gotten a hold of him?!" Astrid said, expressing her worries.

"I understand how ya must be feeling, Astrid. Believe me, I don't like this situation any more than you do! But the fact remains, they've gone too far this time! Jaune and Yang are like members of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, and we never abandon one of our own!" Stoick declared.

A loud roar in the distance caught their attention. A roar that sounded an awful lot like a Monstrous Nightmare!

Hiccup took his spyglass back out and looked out over the horizon, and this time he saw something besides the glittering blue sea. It was Hookfang! And riding on his back was the man of the hour, Jaune Arc himself!

"It's Hookfang! He's coming, and he's got Jaune!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Everyone clear the way, give them room to land!"

Moving as quick as they could, everyone got off the landing strip just in time for Jaune to jand Hookfang like a professional Dragon Rider. Hookfang warbled as Jaune dismounted from the saddle and gently patted the large dragon on his snout.

"Hey guys! You miss me?" Jaune greeted.

He got his answer from Toothless when the Night Fury bounded up to him and bowled him over before proceeding to lick the living daylights out of him with Dragon Kisses. An action that both caused Jaune to laugh at the tickly feeling, and feel grossed out by all of the dragon slobber.

"TOOTHLESS! GAH! HEY, STOP!" shouted Jaune as he managed to push the dragon off. "You KNOW that doesn't wash out!"

Toothless laughed in response to Jaune's complaining about his laundry, finding the blonde boy's misfortune to be hilarious. To which Jaune responded by flicking some of Toothless's own spit in his face. The Night Fury didn't mind so much and simply used a forelimb to wipe his face clean.

Jaune felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs when Stoick roughly clapped a hand on his back, laughing the whole time.

"It's good to see ya again, Jauney-Boy! Where's Crocea Mors?" Stoick greeted.

That caused everyone else to look at Jaune and see that he was indeed missing his family's famous sword and shield. Yang not having her Ember Celica, they can understand since the Atlesians confiscate anything of value when someone's thrown into their prisons. But Jaune not having Crocea Mors? That's almost unheard of!

Jaune just took a moment to get his second wind before he responded to the chief.

"I left it back at Beacon with the old armor and stupid hoodie. I figured since I was leaving Remnant and coming here to Dragon's Edge, I'd start out fresh in terms of armor and weapons." Jaune explained.

"Well, tha' makes total sense! An' it makes it easier ta give ya these!" Gobber said.

He walked up to Jaune and gave him a couple of cloth bundles. One of them was quite long and wrapped in what the blonde boy thought to be yak fur while the other one was just wrapped up in a bundle of simple cloth.

"What are these?" Jaune asked?

"We figured tha' ya might 'ave left yer old weapon and armor back a' Remnant, so Yang 'ad the idea ta make ya both some new ones. She's already wearin' her own armor, but wanted ta wait until you got 'ere ta see her weapon." Gobber explained. "Now, go 'an git changed and bring out yer weapon so we can see 'em!"

"Yes sir!" Jaune replied.

He ran over to the main hut of Dragon's edge to change, not wanting to keep the others waiting any longer than they have to. And while he went off to change, the Vikings and their dragons huddled up to speak about a rather touchy topic. A topic that could very well spell disaster for both Dragon's Edge AND Berk along with everyone on the islands!

"So, what're we gonna do if those Atlesians find their way here?" Snotlout asked. "I mean, you heard what Jaune and Yang told us about them when the two of them first came to Berk! Their technology is more advanced than ours!"

"I know what you mean, Snotlout, and I don't like the idea of those metalheads possibly showing up any more than you do! But the fact remains, they have no idea where any of these islands are, so it might take them a very long time to find us." Hiccup said.

"And wha' 'appens when they do?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed at that question. As much as he'd like to try and resolve this whole thing in a more peaceful manner, it's possible they may be forced to fight off whole legions of these cybernetic soldiers just to keep their freedom! And what would happen to the dragons should the Atlas Military decided to trap them and use them as weapons of war? He can't let that happen!

"We'll just have to find a way to defeat them!"

Everyone looked to see Jaune walking towards them wearing an entirely new outfit. It was made up of a long sleeved shirt and pants that are both a burning red color like fire, and he was also wearing armor similar to Yang's. However, his armor is made for a man, and is all a platinum color. Strapped to his left arm is what looks like a giant shield with these two odd fan looking devices built into it. Held in his shield arm is a platinum mask that seems to have great power.

"We're not about to let a bunch of walking wads of spare parts take our island homes from us! After all, it's like Chief Stoick says: we're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard!" Jaune declared.

Stoick nodded at Jaune's words before stepping forward. It was time to perform his next duty as Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe.

"Well said, Jaune! But now, on to the reason why you've been given that shield, mask, weapon and armor. You see, in light of the actions of a man by the name of Alvin the Treacherous, I knew that we would need a small group of elite warriors to help protect the Vikings and dragons of these islands. So elder Gothi and I decided to create a team of six warriors to help protect these people and dragons from people like Alvin the Treacherous! Each representing a different elemental force! Fire, Air, Earth, Stone, Ice and Water! That's where you and Yang come in as two of these warriors." Stoick explained.

While Gobber helped Yang strap her own shield into place, Stoick had Jaune unwrap the new weapon of his. He was greeted to the sight of a giant spear with an unusual tip. And underneath both sides of the tip are a couple of Dust Chambers. One holds red Dust representing the Element of Fire while the other chamber holds black Earth Dust.

"Armed with your new Lava Spear and your Rhotuka Spinner launching shield, you Jaune Arc, are now Berk's first ever Toa of Fire and shall be known as Norik when in the field!" Stoick said.

He had Jaune kneel down so Gothi could paint a fire insignia on his forehead before placing his new mask over his face. Yang has a similar mask, only hers is gold and has a different design as opposed to Jaune's own mask.

"Yang Xiao Long, with your new Rhotuka Spinner launching shield and your Cyclone Spear: a spear that utilizes Wind Dust as a primary Dust type, you shall be Berk's very first Toa of Air! Your name… Iruini!"

Having the blonde girl kneel down in a similar fashion to Jaune, Gothi moved Yang's hair out of the way before painting an Air insignia onto her forehead. And like Jaune, the elderly Viking also placed Yang's new mask over the girl's face. The two teens rose to their feet, astounded by the position and weapons given to them. But they'd made up their minds already.

"Chief Stoick… we, the Toa Hagah, shall do all in our power to protect the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and it's dragons!" Jaune declared.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **That's the end of that chapter! Now, I'm thinking I might want to just give Jaune a Triple Stryke as a dragon, but I'll still leave the poll up. I need to come to a conclusion for Yang's dragon, so remember to cast your votes! See you later!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's a bit of a slow chapter in the story before we move into the actual plot of the story. I hope you guys enjoy this, because it'll have varying reactions from Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, Port, Oobleck and the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR. I hope you guys like this chapter, because I tried very hard to get the reactions to be as realistic as possible.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **Beacon Days: Reactions to a Rogue Friend!**_

* * *

Walking the halls of Beacon Academy on their way to lunch, what remained of teams RWBY and JNPR were not very focused on their daily routine. They noticed the lack of Ruby's fellow team leader all day today and the rest of yesterday. He never showed up for lunch, he didn't make it to Combat Class, he didn't even join them for practice sparring.

In which he surprisingly won using a combination of fists, a spear and the shield of Crocea Mors. Not even Weiss's Glyphs and Dust combinations or Pyrrha's Semblance were enough to pull out a win!

But that's beside the point.

Because the more they think about it, the more they notice that Jaune had gone from being all gentle and caring to being rough, angry and condescending towards just about everyone! And it all started when Yang was thrown… in… prison…!

"Uh, guys? You think that Jaune's recent attitude change was because of what happened to Yang?" Ruby asked.

"It's the only logical explanation that I can think of." Ren replied.

"But why would he care about that?" Nora asked. "I mean, it's not like they were dating or anything! ...Right?"

Pyrrha visibly tensed at the thought of Jaune dating Yang and not her. She was the Invincible Girl and prided herself on never losing at anything. And she CERTAINLY didn't want to lose the battle for Jaune's heart! Then again, she DID notice that there were many instances where Jaune and Yang acted like they had something more than friendship going on between them.

She shook her head to try and get rid of those thoughts. All she had to do was confront Jaune about this, comfort him, and make him forget all about that blonde bimbo! As simple as that!

...Okay, maybe not as simple as that…

"Oh, please! Why would that dunce be so mad about a criminal like Yang getting what she deserves?" Weiss asked in her usual prideful and arrogant attitude.

Only to get the barrel of Crescent Rose pressed against her forehead with Ruby giving her a VERY deadly glare.

"Don't EVEN start on that load of shit!" growled Ruby.

"HEY! Ruby, just calm down and put the gun away! I'm sure Weiss didn't mean it!" exclaimed Weiss.

All Weiss could do in the meantime was stare at Ruby with a bead of sweat going down her brow. Her young partner and team leader was serious about killing her! And to think, THIS is the same girl who usually babbles on and on about cookies and weapons all day… Cute as a puppy, subtle as a rhino and scarier than any Grimm they may ever face!

Well, maybe not ANY Grimm. But I think you get the point.

Ruby was like two seconds away from pulling the trigger when Glynda Goodwitch's voice resounded over the speaker system. And from her tone of voice, this sounded very important.

"Will teams RWBY and JNPR please report to the Headmaster's Office immediately."

Ruby growled at missing her chance to kill the ice bitch who dared to call her big sister a criminal. But she supposed her justice would have to wait. She removed her weapon from Weiss's forehead and shot her a look that clearly said 'we'll finish this later'. As she stalked off towards Ozpin's office, the rest of the group released a breath of relief that they didn't even know any of them were holding.

"She… she was serious…! She was really gonna kill me!" Weiss gasped.

"And something tells me she wouldn't feel the slightest ounce of guilt if she did." Ren said, his voice trembling from fear.

Fear at the fact that Ruby was willing to go so far as to KILL one of them for badmouthing her sister, and fear at the fact that Ruby's soul seemed to have been tainted by the seed of darkness that might be taking root! If things don't change for the better…

They all shuddered at the thought of what might happen to them all and Remnant as a whole if that were to ever happen!

* * *

 _ ***Ozpin's Office: Later that Day…***_

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda along with the Arc Family, James Ironwood, Winter Schnee, Taiyang and Qrow were waiting patiently for teams RWBY and JNRP. Or, what's left of them at least. And so far, Qrow and Taiyang were BOTH giving Ironwood such an earful!

"You should've just put down your guns and listened to her side of the story, instead of just jumping to conclusions and NOT doing your job right, you stupid rust bucket!" growled Taiyang, obviously talking about what happened to his daughter.

"Yes, okay, I'll admit…"

"And ya know what? If you had just listened to Jaune's evidence and not just brushed him off as insignificant, he wouldn't have wrangled that dragon to attack your little prison block in the first place! So, in a way, it's your own fault that those men nearly got themselves burned alive!" Qrow accused, before pointing to Winter. "I mean, it's bad enough that you've already brainwashed one of the Schnee sisters into your way of thinking!"

"Okay, Qrow, that's enough! I'm not like him!" Winter snapped.

She took a moment to calm down before sighing from the stress she's been feeling recently.

"I just… needed some space from my dad and brother." she admitted.

Qrow's gaze softened a little bit at the tired and slightly defeated tone of voice that Winter used. It's the same tone of voice that his little niece, Ruby, and his brother in law have been speaking in a lot recently.

"Eh, I don't blame you for that." Qrow relented before taking out his flask. "Want a sip of my whiskey?"

"Probably not a good time." Winter said.

"No, no, I understand. You're right." Qrow relented, putting his flask away.

Ironwood sighed in exasperation. He already felt bad enough for condemning an innocent girl to a near life sentence in prison all because of a misunderstanding, and all they're doing is rubbing salt in the wounds! Honestly, he may be a cyborg, but he's not heartless! He has feelings too!

"Look, I know that what I did was wrong, but can we please just focus on why we're here?" Ironwood requested.

Fortunately, the two irate relatives of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long were willing to bury the metaphorical hatchet. At least for now. And just in time too, because the elevator dinged and opened up to reveal the remainder of the two teams. They walked in and saw that they were still missing a person.

"Professor, where's Jaune? I thought he'd be here already. Is he running late?" Ruby asked.

"Yes… well, I'm afraid that that's the reason why we called you all here. We have some rather grave news in regards to mister Arc." Ozpin replied.

That drew some worried looks from Ruby and NPR. What has Jaune gotten himself into THIS time?

Ozpin motioned for them to take a seat and waited for them to be seated before showing them the same security footage he showed the two Arc parents. Suffice to say that the two teams were quite surprised by the actions of Ruby's fellow team leader. It was so unlike him to ever resort to violence like he did.

And what the heck was that strange creature that Jaune was working with? It looked so much like a Grimm, but at the same time they could tell that it was in no way a Grimm. It had powers and abilities far beyond that of any Grimm, and it lacks any of the bone armor that the Grimm have.

When it was over, none of the students could really say anything. They had no idea just how Jaune could ever be capable of doing such out of character actions. Heck, they couldn't even picture him working with, let alone TAMING, a beast as powerful as the one that was shown on that film!

"As you kids can see, Jaune had broken Yang out of prison and taken her somewhere away from the four kingdoms. We don't know where yet, but we know it's probably not anywhere we're familiar with." Glynda said, foregoing professionalism in this time of worry for her student.

"Professor… what WAS that creature that attacked?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, I mean it didn't look like a sloth. And last I checked, sloths don't set themselves on fire." Nora said, being Nora.

Ignoring the comment about sloths, Joseph Arc stepped up to the plate.

"That, students, was what's known as a dragon. A Monstrous Nightmare, to be accurate. They don't live anywhere on Remnant, so we don't really know much about dragons as a whole. But we do speculate that there might be a few draconic Grimm lurking about out there." Joseph explained.

"And from what we've seen in the footage, dragons like that Monstrous Nightmare are far stronger than most of the Grimm we know about." James added. "We're not sure if this is true, but we think that the Monstrous Nightmare may have taken both Jaune and Yang to a far off land where dragons are native and roam freely about. Why? We don't know yet. But something tells me that it wasn't with any intent to harm them."

"Therefore, we have decided to include the remainders of teams RWBY and JNPR in a joint mission." Winter said, taking over. "We're going to be charting a course for where that Monstrous Nightmare may have flown off to by using the residual particles of its own aerial slipstream. Once we've determined an accurate course, we will be taking a Bullhead to the general area and begin searching for them. Our mission is to bring them back alive and unharmed, and we will be leaving behind all additional soldiers from our own platoon that we brought to Vale for the tournament."

Ironwood looked as though he wanted to argue, but a cold look from Winter and the other ladies in the room quickly shut him up. Still, Ruby couldn't help but think that this whole thing was going to just blow up in their faces. Because she knows one thing about Jaune, it's that he doesn't back down when his loved ones are in danger.

And this whole situation might not be so different from the others.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Oh, how right you are, little red. Anyway, guys, that concludes this chapter of Yellow Knight Dragon Riders! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope to receive some more votes on the poll. Also, I'm torn between giving Jaune a Triple Stryke or a Skrill. Let me know which one you think would be a better dragon partner for Jaune in your reviews and why it would be. Here's the current poll results. And don't forget to keep voting!**_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll Results:**_

 _ **Screaming Death: 8 votes**_

 _ **Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare: 5 votes**_

 _ **Triple Stryke: 4 votes**_

 _ **Typhoomerang: 4 votes**_

 _ **Hideous Zippleback: 3 votes**_

 _ **OC Mystery Class Dragon: 3 votes**_

 _ **Changewing: 3 votes**_

 _ **Grim Gnasher: 2 votes**_

 _ **Rumblehorn: 2 votes**_

 _ **Woolly Wraith: 1 vote**_

 _ **Groncicle: 1 vote**_

 _ **Timberjack: 1 vote**_

 _ **Mudraker: 0 votes**_

 _ **Snaptrapper: 0 votes**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The next chapter of this story is going to be a full length episode, but I needed to get this chapter up as a means to let you all know about the new poll I've posted for Jaune's dragon. The way I see it, the leader of every team of Dragon Riders possesses a Strike Class Dragon as their partner. (Night Fury, Skrill, Triple Stryke, etc.) So the choices on this poll are a Skrill and a Triple Stryke. Be sure to cast your votes, because this dragon will not only tie into the crest that Jaune will wear, but it will also be a VERY important part of his heritage! Now, sit back and enjoy!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **The Toa of Dragon's Edge!**_

* * *

Jaune and Yang were currently walking along on Dragon's Edge as they took in the sight of the old base. It was just as they left it! It truly did feel like coming home to them, and they were very happy to see their old friends again. Stoick, Gobber and Gothi were going to be staying until the next day so that they could restock for the journey back to Berk, since none of them had their dragons with them.

As it turns out, while they were away, Stoick's own Thunderdrum named Thornado had left Berk. They don't know why, as Stoick doesn't like to talk about it, but their hearts went out to the chief of Berk. Neither of them could even imagine the pain he must be feeling in his heart right now. Stoick and Thornado? They had some kind of a strong connection, they truly did.

Still… they weren't just walking around for a leisurely stroll.

No, they were on a mission! Jaune and Yang aren't stupid enough to think that they are invincible due to being made Berk's very first Toa. No, they need to find four more Toa to fill the remaining elemental power slots: Earth, Stone, Ice, and Water. But they weren't so foolish as to think that the remaining Toa Hagah would be found on Dragon's Edge.

Don't get them wrong, Hiccup and the rest of the gang would make excellent Toa. But perhaps more of their own generation of Toa, like the Toa Metru. Still, they'll know who the remaining Toa are. Gothi told them.

Trust in the Great Spirits. Let them be your guide.

Well, technically she wrote that in Norse Runes, but you know what I mean.

But while they were on the island, they did meet some other dragons that made the Dragon's Edge, or at least it's island, their home. Namely some wild Nadders and three Monstrous Nightmares named Hookfire, Fangmaster and Hookblazefang. And yes, Snotlout admits that he could've done better when naming them. But he and Hookfang were going through a bit of a rough time at the time, so they didn't blame him.

Both of them chuckled as they remembered everything they did at the Dragon's Edge today before their walk.

They helped out Hiccup and Gobber at the Forge, learned more about medicine from Gothi, sparred with Astrid and Snotlout to gain a better feel for their spears and shields, learned more about the Dragon Eye with Fishlegs, and just goofed off with Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Tuff's pet chicken.

However, they were still on edge. They have a terrible feeling that there's trouble lurking over the horizon. And for once, it has nothing to do with Dagur and his tribe of Berserkers or Alvin the Treacherous and his Outcasts. Rather, it has to with…

...Remnant and the Four Kingdoms!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Like I said, the next chapter will be a full length episode. It'll also be the episode where Jaune's dragon will make it's grand appearance! So don't forget to vote on the poll I posted, and when you do, be sure to leave in the reviews whether the dragon you voted for should be male or female. See you all next chapter, and I'm sorry this one's so short!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here we are in a chapter that will be mostly one giant flashback of how Jaune and Yang first helped Hiccup and the others find and establish Dragon's Edge. That's right, it involves the Night Terrors. Smidvarg and the Gang! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I worked extra hard on it!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or How To Train Your Dragon! I also don't own any elements of Bionicle used in this story!***_

* * *

 _ **Remembering Dragon's Edge!**_

* * *

Night had descended upon the Island Outpost of Dragon's Edge, and everything was sound and serene. The sky was clear so you had a perfect view of the stars, and the light of the full moon gave off just the right amount of light for those who can't see in the dark. Currently sitting at the Eye of Dragon's Edge, Jaune and Yang were looking up at the stars while enjoying each other's company. Yang was leaning against her boyfriend and resting her head on his shoulder while Jaune had an arm wrapped around her.

As they looked up at the sky, they named all sorts of stars, planets and constellations in the night sky. Even using their imagination to make up new ones.

"Look, Yang! There's Cancer, the crab! And that's a White Dwarf!" Jaune exclaimed, looking at the stars.

"And look at that!" Yang exclaimed, pointing to a group of stars. "That constellation looks like Zwei getting chased around by Barf and Belch!"

Jaune followed his beloved's line of sight and saw that it was true. That little group of stars really does look like Barf and Belch are chasing after the little Corgi. The two newly appointed Toa shared a good laugh at that image, finally feeling truly happy and free for the first time in a long while.

They were broken out of their laughter when a few small black dragons called Night Terrors landed around them, squawking in excitement and happiness. Particularly the larger white Night Terror that was sitting on Jaune's head.

Jaune laughed and reached up to scratch the Night Terror under his chin.

"Hey there, Smidvarg! How are you and the gang doing tonight?" Jaune greeted.

The little dragon just made a throaty purring sound as Jaune scratched him under his chin. It still amazes Jaune and Yang how these magnificent creatures could be all menacing and bloodthirsty at one moment, and then be acting like a bunch of overgrown puppy dogs the next!

"You remember when we all first found this island? And how Smidvarg and the Gang gave us the mother of all scares?" Yang asked.

"Oh, do I ever! It was also the day that I made a friend for life. I remember it like it was yesterday…" replied Jaune.

The two looked up at the stars and let their minds wander to when they first found and established the Dragon's Edge. A tale that really made them both smile at the happy memories.

* * *

 _ ***Memory/Chapter Begin!***_

* * *

 **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** screamed Hiccup and Snotlout.

Hiccup and the crew, with the addition of Jaune and Yang, have been on a journey to find an island outpost to call their own in their quest to unlock the secrets of an ancient relic known as the Dragon Eye. But right now, they're not having very much luck. Especially considering the fact that two members of the group are being chased by wild boars.

 **"GUYS, WAIT FOR ME!"** screamed Tuffnut.

...Make that three.

As Tuff caught up with Hiccup and Snotlout, the cousin of the Heir of Berk felt the need to vent a little bit at his cousin's idea to leave their dragons behind.

"Let's explore the island on foot! Let the dragons rest for the long trip home! I'M A MUTTON HEAD!" mocked Snotlout.

"Okay, I may have terrible memory, but even I know that Hiccup didn't say that last part!" Tuffnut said, not getting that Snotlout was mocking Hiccup.

"IT'S CALLED SARCASM!" Snotlout yelled at Tuffnut.

"What's that taste like?" Tuff asked.

"DAMMIT, TUFFNUT!"

Hiccup couldn't even respond as the three of them just narrowly avoided falling off a cliff! And from the look of things, it's a LONG way down! They turned around to see the snarling boars moving closer and closer to them.

"Okay, GENIUS, what's our next move?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup stuttered a bit as he tried to come up with a plan to get them out of there without their dragons. But it wasn't going to be easy. Those Boars are greatly agitated because of what Tuffnut did to them. Not sure what he did, though…

"Uh, weapons! We need weapons!" Hiccup mumbled loud enough for Snotlout and Tuffnut to hear him.

Snotlout started looking around for anything that could be used as a makeshift weapon while Hiccup and Tuffnut stared down the wild boars. Well, more like Hiccup stared them down and Tuffnut was just paralyzed with fear. But Snotlout, he needed a weapon! ANYTHING would work at this point!

A thick branch, a large rock, a sharp piece of bone, or maybe… Hiccup's peg leg?

Okay, Snotlout, that's a very bad idea!

"Got one!" exclaimed Snotlout.

Too late…

He reached down and tried to unhook the peg leg from Hiccup, but his cousin retaliated. He's not about to let his only means of walking on his own two legs be used as a weapon by his reckless cousin! Besides, he'll probably break it like he does with everything else!

The two were broken from their arguing when they saw the boars had gotten within striking range! One of them was about to charge, but then the boys were saved by Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly! The Sharp Class dragon shot a stream of fire in front of the boars, causing the wild pigs to run off, fearing for their lives.

This also snapped Tuffnut out of his fear induced paralysis.

"Are you guys okay?" called Yang from behind Astrid.

Since she and Jaune don't have dragons yet, the two of them had to ride with one of the other riders for a little while. At least until they get the opportunity to train dragons of their own.

Hiccup and the other two boys just nodded while trying to calm down from the rush of adrenaline from the chase. Jaune showed up on Toothless, and landed next to Hiccup so he could mount up before going back to ride on Hookfang's back with Snotlout. As it turns out, the blonde boy is the only other human that Hookfang will allow to ride on his back.

"Okay, cross THAT island off the list!" Hiccup said once they were back in the air.

"Oh, this is so exciting! Searching the high seas for an island outpost to call our own!" squealed Fishlegs.

"Yeah, I like this idea!" Ruffnut said in agreement. "Move away from Berk, get my own place… away from 'You Know Who'."

"Yeah, you're telling me, sister! I am so sick of 'You Know Who'! He never knows when to shut up! I want him out of here!" Tuffnut exclaimed, not realizing his sister was talking about him.

"Guys, guys! Let's focus here! We need to find an island that's safe, secure, and hospitable for us AND the dragons!" Hiccup reminded, breaking up the twins' argument.

Naturally, this got him some backtalk from Snotlout.

"Blah, blah, blah! How many times do we have to hear that?!"

"Until we find what we're looking for!" Hiccup replied.

"Hey, Hiccup! I see an island down there! I don't think we've checked that one out yet!" Jaune said from his spot on Hookfang's back.

Hiccup nodded in agreement and lead the troops down to the island that Jaune spotted. It didn't take long for them to survey the island before gathering in a clearing filled with bushed of blue flowers. But something about those flowers seems a little odd to me.

"Not bad, not bad! Lot's of fresh water, a plentiful food supply," started Hiccup.

"Lots of cool blue flowers." Ruffnut said, sniffing a bushel of them. "I'm in!"

Suddenly, Astrid seemed to recognize those blue flowers and the nature of them.

"Wait, aren't those…"

"Blue Oleander! Deadly poisonous to dragons!" gasped Fishlegs as he too recognized the plant.

Thinking fast, Yang smacked the flowers out of Tuff and Ruff's hands before they could give them to their Zippleback, Barf and Belch. She and Jaune shot the twins a small glare at their own stupidity.

"So, that's a no?" Tuff asked.

All he got in response was a couple of exasperated sighs as the two huntsmen in training went to get back on the dragons.

* * *

 _ ***Island Number Two…***_

* * *

As the group flew over their next island choice, Fishlegs began to voice his admiration of the island's natural beauty.

"This island is beautiful! I even like those weird dots all over the beach!" Fishlegs said.

But Hiccup wasn't so sure about those 'dots'. He and Toothless dove down to get a closer look, and soon came to a fearful realization.

"THOSE AREN'T DOTS! THEY'RE WHISPERING DEATH HOLES!" shouted Hiccup.

And he was right! No sooner than when he said that did two of the Whispering Deaths come up from their burrows. And they did NOT look too happy about being woken up before evening hours!

The Whispering Death is a dragon from the Boulder Class. It has a very large head and mouth with bulging white eyes that have a little bit of red bleeding into them, a spiny face, and a ton of spikes along their long, limbless, snake-like body. Their mouth is full of rows of rotating teeth that allow it to burrow through just about anything, and their colors are generally a grayish steel green with red highlights on their spikes.

"Been there, done that!" exclaimed Snotlout.

"Next!" added Astrid.

And so, the group flew away on their dragons before the Whispering Deaths could decide to give chase. Maybe they'll have better luck on the next island?

* * *

 _ ***Island Number Three…***_

* * *

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

...Or not…

Now it's FISHLEGS who's being chased by wild boars, and I'm actually quite surprised that he can outrun those things on his stumpy legs.

"My bad! My bad! Should've crossed that island off the list!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

Well, now we know why the boars are chasing them again. It's the same island that they were at before! Hiccup and Astrid were the first to reach the cliff before jumping off the edge. They fell a little ways before landing on the backs of their dragons before flying off for another island and AWAY from those wild boars!

Although, Meatlug did take a small dive from Fishlegs landing on her back, but she quickly recovered as they flew off for the great unknown. All the while, Fishlegs felt like he was gonna throw up from that little experience. He's looking a little green, in fact.

* * *

 _ ***Island Number Four…***_

* * *

As they flew over the next island, Hiccup and the crew saw that it was indeed perfect. It had all the necessary things they'd need for their Outpost. Lush greenery for camouflage, cliffs that make great vantage points, tons of fresh water, and what looks like a plentiful food supply! For both the Vikings AND their dragon partners!

"I think we have ourselves a winner!" exclaimed Yang.

"Yeah! Those cliffs could work! Great sightlines, easily defendable…" trailed off Astrid.

"I love the location!" Fishlegs said.

"This place is perfect!" Ruffnut praised.

But it seems like Tuffnut is less than enthusiastic about settling on this island. Something about it was making him feel very off. And not in the usual destructive way.

"Yeah… TOO perfect…" said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut looked at her twin brother like he was crazy.

"I'm just saying, like in the immortal words of the mighty Thor: 'If something's too perfect, it probably sucks'!" Tuffnut quoted.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure Thor has never said anything remotely like that." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, I'm with Hiccup. That doesn't sound like anything a God would ever say." Jaune added.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that? Do either of you know Thor? Have either of you spoken with him recently?" Tuffnut asked.

"Well, no but…"

"Well I have! And I don't remember him mentioning either of you!" Tuffnut interjected. "Look, I'm just saying that I've got a feeling about this place. And we all know what happens when I get a feeling."

"We ignore it." Astrid deadpanned.

With that, she and Yang flew down to the island with Stormfly while Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Jaune did the same with Toothless, Meatlug and Hookfang. But Tuffnut was still on his little tangent about that bad feeling he's having about the island.

"Oh, you'll see! Something will be wrong with this island! Something mysterious. Something horrifying. Something… SOMETHING…!"

Ruffnut and Barf just looked at Tuffnut like he was crazy for a few seconds.

"Ya finished?"

And with that, she had Barf and Belch land on the island in the same clearing as everyone else. After disembarking from their dragons, Hiccup, Jaune and Yang began to focus on the first rule of living on any strange island. And that's survival.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is set up camp. We need dry wood for fire, we need fresh water and we need someone on traps." Hiccup instructed.

Our two favorite blondes nodded in agreement, but the others? Well, their minds are currently focused on something other than survival.

"What is that supposed to be?" Astrid asked.

"It's an 'S'. For Snotlout. I think, aesthetically, it would look nice flying over." Snotlout explained/bragged.

"It doesn't matter WHAT the Outpost looks like, it needs to be functional and operational!" Astrid said, shooting down Snotlout's idea.

"Okay, guys look, what we really need is-"

"Is a place for rest, relaxation and replenishing after a hard day's work." Fishlegs said, interrupting Jaune. "You're absolutely right, Jaune. Look, Meatlug and I had some thoughts."

He turned around a brought out a scale model of what his version of the Outpost would look like. It was made entirely out of small stones and sticks, and while Hiccup, Jaune and Yang were impressed at his craftsmanship, they thought it more resembled a day spa rather than a dragon Outpost. And…

"Is that a hot tub?" Astrid asked, pointing to one of the small structures.

"No, that's the mud bath. The hot tub is over there." Fishlegs replied, pointing to a different structure.

Jaune could only pinch his nose in irritation at these guys and their focus on the design of the Outpost while Yang looked like she REALLY wanted to punch something. Toothless looked at Hiccup and warbled his own concern on this lack of knowing where priorities lay.

"Tell me about it." Hiccup mumbled loud enough for Toothless to hear.

"Wait. Everyone stop." Tuffnut said.

He and Ruffnut took a closer look at Fishlegs' diorama and squinted their eyes. Something important was missing from this design.

"I don't see it!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Me neither…!" Ruffnut added.

"See what?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, the boar pit! Where is it?! WHERE'S THE BOAR PIT?!" Tuffnut replied.

"You see, the centerpiece of every good Outpost is a boar pit." Ruffnut explained.

"And why is that?" Astrid asked.

"Everyone needs a little entertainment every now and again. Don't they?" replied Tuffnut.

Astrid could only stare at the male twin. An awkward silence filled the place before Fishlegs spoke up.

"Well, we DO know where to get boars…" relented Fishlegs.

All conversation about the dragon Outpost was put to a grinding halt when a shot from Ember Celica to Snotlout's 'S' resonated through the clearing. It startled everyone but Hiccup, Toothless and Jaune, but Yang didn't seem to care. Rather, she just sighed in blissful relief.

"Ah, peace and quiet at last!" she sighed.

"Thank you for that, Yang. And now that we have your attention, we really need to set up camp for the night." Hiccup said.

"Uh, but what about the…" Tuffnut tried to say.

But Hiccup stopped him from saying anything, knowing that he was gonna start talking about the dragon Outpost.

"Ah da da da da da da! We'll talk about the dragon base in the morning. For now, someone needs to get the water."

Snotlout scoffed at Hiccup's attitude and said "I don't know about you, but I like whiney Berk Hiccup way more than princess Outpost Hiccup."

"I know, right?" Astrid replied, humoring Snotlout.

Right before giving Hiccup a discreet thumb's up at his ability to take charge of the situation. Hiccup sighed at the attitude he was getting from everyone due to the delay of designing and constructing the Outpost. It seems like Jaune and Yang are the only ones besides him and Toothless who have their priorities straight.

* * *

 _ ***Later That Night…***_

* * *

Camp was eventually set up and our group of young voyagers was resting with their dragons as they warmed up by the campfire. As Jaune and Yang had only JUST finished setting up the traps and scouting the area, the two of them were cooking their dinner. A couple of salmon that they'd caught earlier.

Suddenly, Toothless looked up and searched the area with his eyes. It looked like he was sensing something, but couldn't pinpoint it's location.

"What is it, Bud?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll tell you what it is! Rats! Rats the size of yaks! Or maybe yaks the size of rats? Yakrats!" Tuffnut exclaimed before adding "Wait, no those would be adorable. Oh, I got it! It's yaks the size of dragons! Right, Toothless? Ya feel me, Tee?"

Toothless just growled in irritation and laid his head back down. He was most likely thinking something along the lines of 'ignore it, and it'll go away'. Even Fishlegs scoffed at Tuffnut's ludicrous claims.

"There is no such thing as yaks the size of dragons." Fishlegs said to Astrid.

Only for them both to yelp as Tuffnut appeared behind them seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yak Dragons to you, my friend! And when you hear their call, you'll believe! Trust me…"

The male twin of the Thorstons proceeded to make a loud and highly obnoxious version of what he expected a Yak Dragon to sound like. Clearly, he's just being Tuffnut.

"Eh? Let that stew around in your heads for awhile…!"

"Okay, seriously. Stop that!" said Jaune.

"Yeah. You're not scaring anyone." Snotlout added.

Only to flinch back in fright as Tuffnut seemed to teleport right in his face.

"Oh, really? Well, what if there were… SNAKES out there in those woods? Giant snakes… snakes big enough to swallow a man whole and then barf out his bones!"

...Okay, that would be cause for concern. I mean, I'm not gonna lie, there are some pretty big snakes out there in the world. So, it could happen. But Snotlout just put up a brave front and scoffed at Tuffnut's notion.

"Yeah right! Barfing out bones…"

But his face betrayed his own words. If there's one thing that scares Snotlout more than rogue dragons, it's two things. His parents, and snakes. So, he quickly grabbed Hookfang's wing and brought it over him like a scared child would with their blanket, drawing an annoyed hiss from Hookfang.

"What?" Snotlout quietly asked.

"Go ahead! Go to bed! Sleep, if you can…!" declared Tuffnut.

He laid down against Belch's neck and was out like a light. Although he did mumble something about trolls and demon toads in his sleep before going quiet.

Later on in the night when the light of the fire went out, everyone was sleeping soundly as they all dreamed of building the dragon outpost their own way. Each one had unique designs, but they all, even in their dreams, felt as if something was missing from their outposts. But none of them could ever quite figure out what.

Jaune and Yang were sleeping a few feet away from Hookfang, cuddling with each other as they slept. Moments like these are rare for them back at Beacon, as they have to be very careful 'lest they blow their cover. And only Odin knows what would happen if someone like Cardin were to find out about and exploit their relationship.

I'm getting goosebumps just THINKING about it! And NOT in a good way!

Suddenly, Jaune's eyes snapped open as he heard a rustling sound from the woods. He sat up and looked around, wondering what that noise was. It sounded much too big to be a wolf. A bear, maybe?

No, that's not right. Those traps would have certainly stopped something like a bear from getting to their camp site. He was about to go back to sleep when he noticed something by the bushes. Carefully getting up so as to not disturb Yang, he walked over to the bushes and took a closer look at the marks. The grooves in the ground were deep, but the claw marks are too far apart from each other.

It's as if this creature has only one claw on each hand! But that's physically impossible!

Isn't it…?

Jaune picked up Crocea Mors just in case of trouble, grabbed a leg of mutton in case he needed a late night snack and walked into the woods to try and find whatever made those claw marks. He's a man on a mission, and he's determined to accomplish it!

So determined, in fact, that he completely missed a set of footprints that were behind the claw marks.

As he walked deeper into the woods, Jaune stayed as quiet as possible. He has no idea what kind of nocturnal predators could be out there, and he's not taking any chances at becoming breakfast, lunch or dinner for any of them! He began thinking about what Tuffnut said about that odd feeling he was getting about the island earlier in the day, and how he seemed so sure that something would be wrong with this island. And you know what?

He might be right.

"Okay, what is it that's out there?" Jaune whispered to himself. "Whatever you are, I'm not about to let you take me off guard!"

Jaune tensed as he heard rustling coming from some nearby bushes and turned to face them. He had no idea what it was, but he'd only use Crocea Mors if there was no other choice.

"I know you're out there! So come out and show yourself!" Jaune commanded.

He was determined to put a stop to whatever it was that was willing to come so close to his friends and girlfriend, but found himself completely unprepared for what had just come out of the bushes.

It was a dragon! But not one that Jaune has ever seen before. This dragon looks like it has a head resembling a Thunderdrum with large wings and a body type similar to a Flightmare. It also has a long tail with spikes running along its back and tail, and a crown of spikes on its head that all appear to be nearly the same length. It has three short spines on its chin and appears to have four gills like those of a shark on its neck. In terms of body type, it more closely resembles a Flightmare while being about the size of a Deadly Nadder. Maybe a little bit smaller.

This dragon has a body covered in tough scales that are a shade of light gray, almost white, with some bright blue here and there, and it was growling as it seemed to be agitated about something. It was walking closer to Jaune on its two hind legs while using its folded wings like a pair of arms. And each wing has a single large claw where the wing joint is. Well, that explains the odd looking claw marks from the bushes at camp.

"Whoa…! What are you?" Jaune asked the Dragon.

In response, the dragon hissed at Jaune as it seemed to paw at the ground. The blonde knight/future Toa didn't know exactly what this dragon was or what it wanted. Not until he followed its line of sight. It was staring at Crocea Mors.

Jaune remembered Hiccup's teachings about Dragon Training and how a dragon will remain hostile and agitated if it sees you as a threat. So, he removed Crocea Mors from his back and threw it to a far away tree. He then removed his armor and threw that away as well, leaving him in just his jeans, shoes, gloves and hoodie. But rather than the one with a rabbit character, this hoodie has the Arc family crest on it.

Now seeing that the boy is no longer armed, the dragon relaxed a little bit and slowly inched its way toward him, sniffing him for something. Jaune reached inside his hoodie and pulled out the leg of mutton. Sure enough, this dragon perked up and began sniffing a little bit more as it began to inch towards Jaune a little bit faster.

"Is this what you want, dragon? Have you been following me because you wanted food?" Jaune asked.

The dragon warbled a reply, which Jaune took to be a 'yes'. Knowing that a hungry dragon is a bit more dangerous than a dragon with a full belly, Jaune held out his hands and the leg of mutton.

"Here. You can have mine." Jaune said.

The dragon was still a bit apprehensive, but eventually it got close enough to take the sheep meat if it wanted to. It sniffed the meat to check for poisons or contaminants, Odin knows what could have happened to make it do such things. But smelling that the meat was pure, if a little overcooked for its liking, the dragon gently took the mutton from Jaune's hands and laid down to eat.

As the dragon consumed the meat with much gusto, Jaune took out his own sketchbook that he had gotten from Hiccup and began to sketch this dragon. Despite not being very good at making up song lyrics on the spot, there are four things that Jaune is well known for at Beacon.

Music, his kind and selfless demeanor, his cooking skills and his ability as an artist.

The dragon munched away happily on the mutton, seeming to not care that this strange human was drawing a picture of it. This mutton tasted delicious to it, especially considering that the dragon hasn't eaten for a few days. Not so easy finding wild sheep on this island with all of the thick foliage, so hunting hasn't been going well.

Jaune even used his colored pencils to add in colors and shades to the drawing. Just a little something for proof should the others ask where he went that night.

He was broken from his coloring and sketching when the dragon nudged his arm and looked at the drawing itself. This dragon had to admit. The human has skills!

"What do you think?" Jaune asked the dragon. "I mean, I know it's not perfect by any means, but…"

His worries were laid to rest when the dragon purred and tried to get a closer look at the drawing. He chuckled and took a chance. He slowly reached out to the dragon with his other hand, closed his eyes and turned his head away. The dragon looked slightly confused by these actions, crooning as it seemed to wonder why he was doing that. Then it understood.

He's trying to bond with it!

This gesture is a way of saying that the human was trusting this dragon not to bite his hand off and become friends. At first, the dragon wasn't quite sure. It heard from many other dragons about these crazy human Vikings that capture and enslave dragons to use for killing other vikings later. What were they called again? Deserters? Bug burgers? The dragon forgets.

But at the same time, it was lonely being on its own for so much of its life. Ever since its parents were killed by those same crazy vikings when it was a hatchling, it had to fend for itself until it was adopted by a kind family of Monstrous Nightmares. But then came the time to leave the nest, and it was alone again.

The chance of having a friend and constant company was too good for this dragon to pass up! So it made up its mind right there.

It slowly made its way closer to the boy's hand, closed its eyes and closed the gap between the hand and its muzzle. Instantly, a connection was formed between the two! Both knew about everything the other had been through, including things like names and in Jaune's case, the dragon's gender.

Both opened their eyes and Jaune retracted his hand as he whispered the species name of this dragon.

"Skrill…"

Both were broken from the moment of reverie when they heard something in the distance. It was an inhumanly loud screeching sound that made the Skrill spark in anticipation of a fight. But as something blotted out the light of the moon, the two looked up and gasped at the sight of…

A giant dragon floating in the sky!

"Oh… my… Oum…!" gasped Jaune.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, Back at Camp…***_

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still sleeping soundly as they were blissfully unaware of what was going on in the dead of night. However, they got a rude awakening from the sound of someone screaming really loudly.

They all looked up to see a screaming Tuffnut running out of the bushes. As they met up with him, Tuffnut began to spout a bunch of gibberish while trying to catch his breath.

"Chicken! Roaring! Roaring huge chicken! Chicken roar! Huge! Huge roaring chicken!"

"Is he saying he saw a big roaring chicken?"

Good question, Fishlegs. Is that what he's trying to say? Let's find out.

"Not chicken… Dragon! Huge! Massive! What's another word? Colossal." Tuffnut said.

"But what happened to the chicken?" Fishlegs asked.

"Forget the chicken! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" shouted Tuff.

Astrid just yawned and crossed her arms over her chest. It was way too early for her to be dealing with something like this, and like we all know, a sleep deprived Astrid is a dangerous Astrid.

"Is anyone believing this?" she asked.

But Ruffnut walked up to her panting brother looking kind of concerned. And that's astounding, if you consider how much they hate each other.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him this freaked out since he found a leech on his-"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there!" groaned Astrid.

Hiccup yawned and began to make for the bushes.

"Okay, fine! Let's just check this out so we can all go back to sleep!" he said, feeling cranky from being woken up so early.

"Wait a minute, where's Jaune?!" asked a frantic Yang.

Everyone looked around and saw that Yang was right. Jaune was nowhere to be seen! Did he get up and do some looking around like Tuffnut apparently did? Or was he taken by some kind of wild beast? Either way, they need to…

"Don't worry, guys! I'm right here!"

...Nevermind.

He walked out of the bushes while putting his armor back on while the Skrill followed him out of the trees. This startled everyone else as they never thought they'd see a Skrill in real life. And now, everyone is definitely wide awake.

"Tuffnut, is that the dragon you saw earlier, because this is an amazing discovery!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"No! No, I did not see that dragon! Despite the beauty and elegance that this particular Skrill has, it's not the dragon I saw! The one I saw was bigger than any dragon we've seen before! Maybe even bigger than a Timberjack!" Tuff exclaimed.

That caught both the attention of Jaune AND the Skrill.

"You saw that dragon too?" Jaune asked.

"You mean, I wasn't the only human to see it?" Tuffnut asked.

"What do you mean the only human?" Astrid asked.

Her response came in the form of a chicken walking into the clearing where their camp was located. Tuffnut looked down at the chicken, panicking a little as he knew someone else would back up his claims.

"Yeah, he did! Chicken here saw it too! Tell them, Chicken! You were there!" Tuff ordered the bird.

But the feathery creature remained silent. Clearly, it was against Tuffnut in this argument and has brought a bit more doubt upon him from most of the people and dragons here.

"Uh, you're scaring me, bro. And we shared a womb!" said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut growled at his sister's words and looked like he really wanted to punch her in the face right then and there. And no one would even TRY to stop him with how tired they all are. Fortunately, Jaune was there to play the peacekeeper and prevent anyone from getting seriously hurt. Good thing too, because we all know how fights between these two twins usually end up.

"Okay, look. How about tomorrow morning, Tuffnut, Yang, Tempest and I will go out and search for any signs of that dragon. I saw it, Tempest saw it. Heck, even Tuffnut saw it. So we'll go look for it while everyone else focuses on designing the Outpost. Sound fair?" Jaune suggested.

"That sounds good to me." replied Astrid.

"If it has something to do with dragons, then I'm in!" Yang added.

But Snotlout was focused on one minor detail that seemed to go unnoticed.

"Tempest? What's Tempest?" he asked.

The Skrill sat up and warbled in recognition of the name and leaned into Jaune's hand as he pet her on the head.

"That's the Skrill's name. It's what I decided to call her. Is that a problem?" Jaune asked, daring for someone to challenge him.

And with the growling Skrill crackling with electrical currents running all over her body, no one dared to accept the challenge. Smart move on the vikings' part. Letting the subject drop, everyone went to go back to their sleeping spots so they could get a few more hours of shut-eye.

Tuffnut glared at Chicken for a moment before turning away.

"I can't even look at you right now." He said.

"Bawwwwwk! Bawk bawk bawk bawk!" clucked Chicken.

Something that Tuffnut, apparently, understood perfectly. He must be fluent in chicken speech.

"What did you just say?" Tuffnut questioned.

Chicken stared at him for a second before replying with "Bawk.".

"I didn't think so." Tuffnut said.

He walked off back to the Zippleback head named Belch so he could go back to sleep while Chicken followed after him. He'd be safer from predators if he stayed with the strange humans.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day…***_

* * *

Hiccup yawned and stretched as he got up from his blissful slumber with Toothless yawning as he woke up as well. The leader of Berk's Dragon Riders looked around and noticed how Jaune and Yang were with Tempest, working on designing a good saddle for the Skrill. It won't be easy to design a saddle that'll keep them both insulated and protected from a Skrill's electrical powers, but as Huntsmen, those two love a good challenge.

"Okay everyone, let's talk Outpost designs." Hiccup said to the others.

"Since you brought it up," said Astrid as she brought a rolled up sheet of paper to Hiccup. "I've been working on my design."

She unrolled the paper to reveal a drawing of herself on a watchtower surrounded by skulls, Spears and fire.

"We'll set up lookout posts with interlocking fields of fire and-"

"Never get any rest!" Fishlegs said, cutting Astrid off. "But here, in my meditation garden…"

"None of those is 'S' shaped! Did you NOT see my design?!" demanded Snotlout.

"Boar pit! Boar pit! Boar pit!" chanted Ruffnut.

They were all silenced when Tempest decided to shoot at them with a burst of electrical power from her mouth. More of a warning shot, really. She purred as Yang scratched her behind her crown spikes, smiling in appreciation.

"Thanks, girl." Yang said.

"Yes, thank you for that, Tempest. And listen, guys, we need ONE idea! We can not design five different outposts!" Hiccup instructed.

He suddenly looked thoughtful as an idea came to him. And knowing Hiccup, it's probably going to work at first before it completely falls apart.

"Or can we…?" Hiccup grinned before pointing to Ruffnut. "You know what? Boar pit! Great idea!"

"Whoaaa…! What just happened?" Ruffnut questioned, looking a little freaked out.

"Oh, 'S' shaped? I love it!" Hiccup said to Snotlout.

"Don't freak me out, Hiccup! It gives me the willies!" Snotlout exclaimed/whimpered.

"Look, I'm just saying let's all create a design that we think is the best and then we'll vote on it. Sound fair?" Hiccup explained.

And his idea left three Vikings looking like he'd gone insane. Even Astrid was suspicious about her boyfriend's true intentions on this matter.

"What are you up to?" Astrid asked.

No-Nothing! Nothing at all! Just trying to keep the troops happy!" stuttered Hiccup. "You know what they say: happy troops are… happy… groups?"

Not your best metaphor there, Hiccup. Nobody says that, so what makes you think anyone will believe something like that?

"Hey, speaking of troops; Ruff, where's your other half?" Hiccup asked the female Thorston twin.

"Don't ask me! All I know is that this boar pit is NOT gonna dig itself!" she replied.

"He must've gotten a head start on looking for that dragon we saw last night." Jaune theorized. "Hiccup, Yang and I will look for him from the sky once we've finished making Tempest's saddle. We need to make sure it's properly insulated so she doesn't shock one of us when she uses her electrical powers or recharges her shot limit."

Hiccup nodded in response before going off to do his own thing. Odin knows that with what he's had to put up with recently, he needs to rest up.

Meanwhile, Tuffnut and Chicken were out there looking for the dragon that they saw last night. And Tuffnut was ready to take on that dragon and prove to the others that he wasn't making things up last night!

"Alright,giant dragon! You are officially on notice! Oh, you can run, but you can't hide! I guess you can fly. You can run or fly, but either way, you can't hide! Because nothing escapes the watchful eye of-"

Tuffnut yelped as he suddenly fell off the side of a cliff. Chicken walked over to the edge and watched in sympathy and a little bit of humor as the young viking adult made noises of pain as he tumbled down the rocky side of the cliff. And when it stopped, Tuff moaned out his signature line from the pain.

"Oh, I am hurt… I am VERY much hurt…!"

About fifteen minutes to half an hour later, Chicken stepped back a few feet as Tuffnut pulled himself up over the side of the cliff. He cast a sideways glare at the feathery annoyance that is Chicken.

"You couldn't have warned me?" he asked.

He and Chicken resumed their walk as they searched for the giant dragon. Tuff rolled his shoulder, popping the joint a few times as he began talking to himself again.

"So it's gonna be the hard way. Fine, that's the way I like it. Just ask the chicken."

As they were walking, Chicken stopped as he saw something up ahead and squawked a warning. Tuffnut glanced down and yelped as he narrowly avoided falling off another cliff.

"HA! See? Oh yeah, Tuffnut Thorston is locked in now. He ain't falling off another cl- **AAAHH!"**

And he just fell off of another cliff. Noises of pain were made the whole way down. Let's take a listen to some of them, shall we?

 **"AAAAHHH! OOF! AGH! UGH! OW! MULTIPLE LEDGES! OW! OW! OW! OW!"**

Chicken peered over as the noises died down, waiting to see if Tuffnut was dead or not. Fortunately, it seems he survived the fall and the tumble.

"...This island is very cliffy!" groaned Tuffnut.

"Bawk bawk bu-gawk!"

Back at camp, later that afternoon, all was quiet as the other vikings continued to work on their outpost designs. Jaune and Yang had finished the saddle for Tempest and put it on her before testing it with Jaune sitting on her back as she discharged electricity from her body. The saddle worked perfectly! So now, the two of them were doing their own thing to relax while Hiccup and Toothless did the same.

Yang was taking a nap while Jaune scratched Tempest's belly, making the Skrill purr and wag her tail while panting like a dog.

"Do you hear that, Toothless?" Hiccup asked getting a purr in response. "That's the sound of peace and quiet. You know, making them work together might just be the best idea I've ever had."

Unfortunately, it would seem as though he spoke too soon.

As they both worked on their models, Fishlegs grabbed a rock that Snotlout was going for. And the Jorgenson male was not at all happy with the portly Ingerman.

"Uh, excuse me? MY rock!" said Snotlout.

"Oh, how do you figure?" Fishlegs asked.

"I need it! That rock makes the bottom of my 'S'. And I NEED my 'S'!" Snotlout replied.

But Fishlegs didn't seem all that convinced.

"Really, your 'S'? Your genius architectural marvel?"

"Give me! The rock!" demanded Snotlout.

"Ah, since you put it like that…"

Fishlegs looked like he was going to give the rock to Snotlout, but it turned out to be a big trick. He quickly flicked the rock into his other hand before tossing it to Meatlug. The Gronckle then proceeded to chew up the rock and barf it back out as lava due to the special properties of a Gronckle's digestive system.

"There. There's your rock." Fishlegs said.

Having had enough of people messing with his 'S', Snotlout stood up and turned to face the model Fishlegs was working on. Right before doing a belly flop right on top of it and crushing it to oblivion.

"And there's your architectural marvel." quipped Snotlout.

Fishlegs began to freak out over what Snotlout did to all of his hard work and a fight broke out between the two vikings, to which Astrid soon joined the fray.

"And I've spoken too soon." Hiccup said dryly.

Toothless growled in annoyance as if to say 'Oh well, the silence was nice while it lasted.' before walking off to join Yang. The girl wasn't happy about being woken up from her nap in such a manner, preferring Jaune to wake her up by kissing her or making her breakfast in bed. So Toothless would need to keep the blonde female brawler calm.

Jaune sighed and placed an understanding hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I know how you feel, Hic. The life of a leader can be VERY stressful." Jaune said.

That's when Ruffnut walked up to Hiccup with this flirtatious grin that just spelled trouble for the only son of Stoick the Vast and heir of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe.

"Hey Hiccup, I'm ready for a dry run." she said before asking "You wanna be the boar?"

She giggled a bit and looked at him expectantly while Hiccup just groaned and felt like disappearing into a gopher hole. Maybe even a Whispering Death hole if it meant getting away from that crazy twin. But he, Jaune and Ruffnut were startled by the appearance of a beaten and dazed looking Tuffnut walking past them.

"Whoa. What happened to him?" Ruffnut asked.

"That's what I want to know." Jaune said with Tempest growling in agreement.

A little while later, three teens and one dragon were standing in front of Tuffnut. He was resting against a log while drinking some water to rehydrate after telling them about his own misadventures that day.

"You've been out all day looking for that dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"Instead of digging our boar pit." scoffed Ruffnut. "Priorities, huh?"

But Jaune wasn't so sure. He and Tempest definitely saw something draconic that night and they knew that they weren't crazy. This was something bigger than finding a bigfoot or even the Jersey Devil.

"If you ask us, we think he saw the same dragon we did last night." Jaune said, Tempest nodding in agreement with her friend.

Tuffnut finished his water and proceeded to nearly flip out.

"Oh, I saw it." he said before turning to Chicken. "You did too, you little backstabber. Tell them."

"Bawk bu-gawk!" clucked Chicken.

But Tuffnut was through with his excuses.

"Oh, save it! You had your chance!"

"Or this whole thing is nothing but a bunch of stinky yak dung." Ruffnut accused.

Tuffnut stood up and got in his sister's face. He has some choice words for her.

"You know? First of all, yak dung, when made into a nice tea, can be quite aromatic."

"Agreed," relented Ruffnut. "But I still think you're just trying to scare everybody! There's no dragon out there!"

"Yeah there is, Ruffnut. You willing to put your mutton where your mouth is?" Tuffnut challenged.

Tempest perked up at the mention of mutton, but Tuff and Ruff just shot her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Temp, figure of speech." Tuff said.

Tempest warbled in disappointment and sat down with a look on her face like she was pretending to sulk. Which got amused laughs out of Jaune and Toothless. So the twins turned their attention back to one another.

"Oh, you're not suggesting?" questioned Ruffnut.

"Oh I am. I'm suggesting, like a hot Gronkle in a lava pit! And you know exactly what that means!" Tuffnut answered.

"What is going on with you two?" Hiccup asked.

"Silence!" snapped Ruffnut before turning back to her brother.

"I officially declare Thorston Challenge!" declared Tuffnut.

"Thorston WHAT?" shrieked Yang.

"Accepted! Usual stakes?" Ruffnut asked.

"Of course." Tuffnut replied.

"Wha-What stakes?!" demanded Hiccup.

"It's better you don't know." Tuffnut replied.

The twins each spit into one of their hands and shook on it before heading over to Barf and Belch. One way or another, this debate about the giant dragon was going to be solved, and it was going to be solved tonight! Hiccup, Toothless, Jaune, Yang and Tempest could only look on as the twins used some other hairbrained idea to settle an argument.

Speaking of arguments, Snotlout and Astrid were now trying to dogpile Fishlegs in an attempt to get a rock from him for their scale model outposts. Toothless growled softly to his rider, letting him know that his patience is stretched as thin as it'll go.

"I know, bud, I'm losing it too." Hiccup said to Toothless.

Jaune, Yang and Tempest looked at each other with relaxed smiles on their faces.

"Shall we fly for our lives?" Jaune asked.

"Oh yes, let's." Yang replied while Tempest nodded.

Jaune and Yang got onto Tempest's back as they ran after Ruff and Tuff while Hiccup did the same for Toothless. They gotta get the hell outta dodge!

"Ruff, Tuff, wait up! How about a few impartial judges for the Thorston Challenge? FOR THE LOVE OF THOR, TAKE US WITH YOU!" begged Hiccup.

And so, all five teens flew off in search of the giant dragon. With Snotlout, Astrid and Fishlegs being none the wiser.

* * *

 _ ***Later that Night…***_

* * *

Dusk had fast made it upon the island of the outpost and there was still no sign of that giant dragon. And while Jaune, Yang, Hiccup and the dragons still looked like they could continue the search for a couple more hours, Ruffnut looked ready to fall asleep soon. And her brother and his Chicken were already sleeping.

"Tastes like chicken. Chicken on a stick. Chicken a la mode." Tuffnut said in his sleep.

He was about to fall off of Belch's saddle, but was quickly saved by Hiccup and Toothless who caught him and righted his position.

"And that's probably where we should call it a night." Yang suggested.

"Chicken and ice cream…" Tuffnut said in a sleepy mumble.

"Sure! Since we never found that quote unquote YAK DRAGON, declare me the Thorston Challenge winner and we can all go home!" exclaimed and all too happy Ruffnut.

Taken aback by this, Hiccup knew he had to field this one.

"Uh, okay, sure. By the power, uh, vested in me, I hereby declare Ruffnut the- WHOA!"

Hiccup yelped as Toothless came to a screeching halt. And pretty soon, everyone saw why.

It was that same giant Dragon that Jaune and Tuffnut saw! It looped around in the air for a moment before flying over and past our group of dragon riders. All their eyes were wide with revelation and awe.

"I don't believe it…!" gasped Hiccup.

"Me neither! Tuffnut wins the Thorston Challenge!" whined Ruffnut.

"YES! Told you! Now pay up!" exclaimed Tuffnut.

Which resulted in yet another one of the twins' famous Twin fights. Barf and Belch looked exasperated at their riders and their inability to get along, but Jaune and Yang were more focused on something else.

"Cut it out, you two! Look where it's headed!" Yang demanded.

"It's flying right towards our camp! If it catches the others and their dragons on the ground…"

Jaune let that thought hang in the air for a moment so the twins could grasp the full depth of the situation. And from the grins on their faces and the fact that they are now charging at the giant dragon, they don't really understand at all.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to have a Semblance like yours right now, Yang." growled Jaune.

"I know, right?" Yang replied. "With how much damage you take at Beacon, if you had a Semblance like mine, you'd probably be unstoppable."

The three remaining teams flew after Ruff and Tuff to try and keep the twins from doing something stupid. As they continued to chase after the dragon, Tuffnut heard Chicken clucking something to him. The male Thorston Twin picked Chicken up and looked at him with a sad, apologetic smile.

"Bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bu-gawk." clucked Chicken.

Tuffnut shed a tear and said "I forgive you too."

He placed Chicken on his helmet and the three flew on Barf and Belch straight towards the giant dragon.

 **"See you in Valhalla!"** cried the Thorston twins.

With that said, Barf and Belch charged into battle, fully accepting their fates that might as well be to die. The giant dragon must have sensed them coming, because it turned around and hovered in the air before growling in a threatening manner.

"AAAAAAHHH!" screamed Tuffnut.

"Here we go!" exclaimed Ruffnut.

But just before impact with the foul beast… it disbursed into a bunch of small black dragons that looked like a mix of dragons and bats in a way. And from the looks of it, Hiccup saw the whole thing go down.

"What in the name of-" gasped Hiccup.

"Guys, it's not one big dragon! It's tons of little ones!" exclaimed Yang.

As the little dragons flew past Ruff and Tuff, the twins came to a startling conclusion.

"If this is Valhalla," started Ruffnut.

"What are YOU doing here?" they both finished.

But that's when Tuffnut saw something unusual.

"Whoa, check that out!" he said.

Everyone looked to see a slightly larger white version of these little dragons hovering in place. And now that they're no longer packed together like sardines, they got a good look at what these dragons look like.

They're small dragons that are slightly larger than a Terrible Terror. They have small teeth and a rounded tongue. They have two small horn-like ledges on top of their nose. They also appear to have a short tail with four, short, thin spikes on the tail.

The white dragon let out a piercing screech-like roar that got the attention of all of the smaller black versions of it. The small dragons fluttered back to the white one and formed a giant version of themselves once again. But the question is, why would they do such a thing?

"They're joining back up around the white one!" exclaimed Ruffnut.

"He must be the leader. This is amazing." breathed Hiccup.

But Ruff and Tuff flew on ahead back into the fray!

"Guys, what are you doing?!" demanded Hiccup.

The little dragons were completely unaware of the impending danger until the white one turned around and saw the Zippleback and its human riders flying right towards him with an open net in hand. It was too late to dodge, and the white dragon was caught within the confines of the net.

"Bam! Problem solved!" declared Tuffnut. "Alright, let's head home."

The twins flew back, but Jaune, Yang , Hiccup and their dragons stayed behind and watched the separating flock vanish into the night. Something wasn't sitting right about this whole situation.

"You guys got the feeling that something's going to go horribly wrong because of this?" Jaune asked.

"Yep/Uh huh." replied Yang and Hiccup.

And Toothless and Tempest warbled in agreement.

"Good, I didn't want to be the only one." Jaune said.

And with that said, they too flew off for their campsite. Oh, if only they realized the true size of the consequences of their actions right now. But we'll get to that very soon.

They got back to camp without incident and set the white dragon on the ground before huddling around the little guy. He was screeching and struggling like mad within the net, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Amazing." breathed Fishlegs.

"It looks sort of like a Terrible Terror." Astrid commented before the dragon screeched at them. "But bigger and meaner."

"And it seems like they're nocturnal." Hiccup added.

Snotlout looked a little lost on the conversation at hand, so Jaune decided to clarify for the less bright viking boy.

"You know, they come out at night, sleep during the…"

"Yeah, I knew that. Noc-a-turnal. I was gonna explain that to them." Snotlout interrupted.

The others followed his line of sight to see Tuff and Ruff messing around. They were laughing and not paying attention to anything else as they played with Chicken. Knowing the twins probably weren't going to be paying attention, they turned their attention back to the small dragon in front of them.

"I say we call them Night Terrors." Fishlegs suggested.

But he was startled into catching Chicken as he hopped into the bulky boy's hands.

"Bawwwwwk! Bawk bawk bawk bawk!" crowned Chicken.

"Hey, I saw it first. So I get to name him." Tuffnut declared.

"Bawk bawk bu-goawk!" clucked Chicken.

"No! You always say that!" Tuffnut denied. "Now let's think logically about this. They come out at night, and they're terrifying. Terror of the night… I've got it! Smidvarg and the Gang!"

Everyone else looked at Tuffnut like he was crazy for suggesting such a name. All except Jaune, Yang and Tempest.

"And Night Terrors it is." Hiccup said.

But the three who seemed to side with Tuffnut on the name thing weren't so sure.

"Oh, come on, Hiccup! It's got a nice ring to it." Jaune admitted.

"I like it." Yang said.

And Tempest purred in agreement.

"Thank you, guys! At least SOMEONE has taste in names." Tuffnut said to them.

Suddenly, a loud roar pierced the silence of the nighttime hours, and the white Night Terror, who we shall refer to as Smidvarg, began to screech even louder and struggle harder against the net. Something about that roar was beginning to agitate him.

"What's going on out there?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, Smidvarg doesn't like it, and the Gang ain't paying attention." Tuffnut replied.

"Saddle up, everybody. We gotta check this out!" Yang said.

Everyone quickly ran to their dragons and flew off into the night. As they flew in a V-formation, all of the riders and their dragons kept an eye out for anything suspicious. That's when Hiccup spotted three dragons corralling a group of Night Terrors into a tight ball like how Dolphins do with sardines and other small fish.

"Changewings!"

Changewings are usually red however their colors may vary. They have teeth protruding out their lip from their lower jaw and yellow eyes. They possess two horns on the sides of their heads. These horns are blue, together with a small pointy ledge on the top of its snout. A row of sharp, blue spines run down their neck to their tail. Their wings are red with blue edges. They're size is close to Monstrous Nightmare.

One of the Changewings flew into the ball of dragons in an attempt to snap up one of the Night Terrors, but it just missed. Toothless growled at what was happening and Hiccup immediately understood his friend's plight.

"I know, bud, not exactly a fair fight. Let's even up the odds."

They flew in with Toothless giving off his trademark screech. As a Changewing was close to snapping up another Night Terror, it just barely managed to dodge a Plasma Blast from Toothless. It turned around and changed its skin pigment to blend in. Hiccup looked around, unaware of a Changewing that appeared behind him and Toothless that tried to attack.

Fortunately, it was hit by a blast of Magnesium Fire. Courtesy of Stormfly and Astrid.

"No bullies on our island." Astrid said.

Two more Night Terrors had a couple of Changewings on their six, but the larger dragons were shot down by a blast of fire from Hookfang and Snotlout, and a lightning burst from Tempest and Jaune.

"Hey! You can't treat our dragons like that!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Yeah, what he said!" Jaune added.

Another Changewing tried to go after the Night Terrors, only to get hit by a gaseous fireball from the twins, Ruff and Tuff, and their dragon, Barf and Belch.

"Only we can treat our dragons like that." Ruffnut declared.

"That should take care of them." Hiccup said.

But Yang wasn't so sure about that. She looked in the general direction of where the Changewings were fleeing, only to see another group of Changewings flying right for them.

"You better not count your Nadders before they hatch." Yang said.

Hiccup looked through his spyglass and saw the group of Changewings coming toward them. And he also saw several more materialize in the group as they dropped their camouflage.

"Incoming!" shouted Hiccup.

"How many?" Astrid asked.

"Too many!" Hiccup replied.

"Why are they all coming here now?" Fishlegs wondered.

A Night Terror flew close to Hiccup, screeched and flew off to try and get away. That's when realization dawned on the rider of the Night Fury.

"It must be the Night Terrors. When we captured the white one, they all split up." Hiccup theorized.

"Oh, of course! It's like certain schools of fish or even flocks of bats! They flock into a giant version of themselves as a defense mechanism to scare off predators!" Jaune said, realizing what happened.

The flock of Night Terrors flew off as the Changewing gang flew in to try and eat them.

"But now that they can't…" Hiccup trailed off.

"They're lunch!" Astrid finished.

"Looks like my danger sense was right!" Jaune said. "Hiccup, you and Toothless go back for Smidvarg! He's their leader! We'll try to hold these guys off as long as possible!"

Hiccup nodded, not even bothering to acknowledge that the white Night Terror was called Smidvarg. With that said, he and Toothless flew off for Smidvarg while Jaune took a deep breath and steeled his nerves.

"In the immortal words of an old friend of mine… NO SURRENDER, NO RETREAT!"

Jaune shouted a war cry as he and the other charged into the fray. They've got Changewings to send to bed hungry.

Back with Smidvarg, he was still screeching and struggling against the net. He had to get back to his Gang, and fast! Only the all father knows what's happening to them right now! Hiccup landed a few feet from Smidvarg and got off of Toothless before running over to him. Smidvarg stopped struggling long enough to Hiccup to free him from the net.

Once he got up into the air, Smidvarg began to fly away, but turned to roar in Hiccup's ear before flying away. And Hiccup didn't really seem mad about that.

"Yeah, probably deserved that." he admitted.

As Smidvarg flew in the general direction of his Gang, Toothless looked on in hopes on nothing bad happening to him. Wishful thinking, right? Because two Changewings materialized behind Smidvarg and made to try and eat him!

Thinking fast, Toothless shot a Plasma Blast and hit one of the Changewings, but the other was quickly closing in! He called for Hiccup and let the boy get on the saddle before they flew off to save Smidvarg.

The Changewing licked its chops and opened its gaping maw as it got ready to chomp down on the Alpha Night Terror. Hiccup looked on in horror as he realized they wouldn't make it in time. But just as the foul beast was about to strike, it was hit by a gaseous fireball from the twins and their own dragon.

"You leave our Smidvarg alone!" Tuffnut threatened.

Seeing that it was clearly outmatched, the Changewing flew away to land and lick its wounds. Hiccup and Toothless flew up to the twins, looking grateful that they didn't follow orders for once.

"Good job. Okay, you guys cover Smidvarg from behind, Toothless and I will lead the way." Hiccup instructed.

Tuff and Ruff looked shocked for a moment before crossing their arms over their chests in smug pride.

"What?" Hiccup asked before he realized what happened. "Okay, so it's growing on me."

Back at the battle, it wasn't looking too good for the dragon riders. They were putting up a valiant effort to drive away the Changewings, but they were far too outnumbered! Plus, it doesn't help that the Changewings keep disappearing to perform sneak attacks.

From Tempest's back, Jaune used the shield of Crocea Mors to shield bash any Changewings that got too close, while Yang and Tempest provided cover fire using a combination of Ember Celica and lightning blasts. Astrid tried to fend off the invading dragons, but she was having an even harder time seeing with all of the Night Terrors flying around her.

A Changewing flew too close and managed to knock her off of Stormfly and onto a rocky plateau below. Astrid barely got her bearings back just in time to roll out of the way of a Changewing that nearly crushed her, but ended up hanging from one of the cliffs on the plateau. A Changewing materialized as it went after her, looking angry and dangerously hungry. Fortunately, help arrived just in time.

"Lava blast!"

Meatlug shot a glob of lava at the Changewing, but Fishlegs started to panic as it then began chasing him and Meatlug!

Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor!" whimpered Fishlegs.

"Stormfly!" cried Astrid.

The Deadly Nadder squawked and flew to save her rider while Fishlegs and Meatlug BARELY avoided two globs of corrosive acid from the Changewing. The portly boy whimpered and squealed like a wimp as he flew through the flock of Night Terrors before his eyes widened.

"Oh, Thor!" gasped Fishlegs.

That was the only warning Snotlout got before he and Hookfang were knocked out of the sky due to being crashed into by Fishlegs, Meatlug and their Texas sized butts. By now, it was only Jaune, Yang and Tempest left fighting the Changewings, but they were too tired to keep fighting as strongly.

"So many…!" panted Jaune. "You have any ideas, Yang?"

"Yeah… resign ourselves to becoming dinner." she said tiredly.

And the Changewings would have gladly turned them into food… had it not been for the giant Night Terror appearing! The Changewings stared for a minute before the giant dragon roared at them and made them gasp before flying off for safety.

The riders and their dragons cheered as the camera panned to show that Smidvarg was reunited with his Gang. All is as it should be.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day…***_

* * *

"What's this?" Astrid asked.

She and the others were looking down at a well drawn sketch that Hiccup had made, and were slightly confused by it.

"That's a sketch of our new dragon base. I got the idea from Smidvarg." Hiccup replied. "See, I combined all your ideas into one giant base. I was thinking we could call it 'The Dragon's Edge'. What do you guys think?"

Everyone looked at each other for a second before grinning and nodding in approval. Looks like we've got ourselves a unanimous vote on this one.

"Uh, okay, let me just point out that THAT is the first time that that has ever happened." Hiccup said, referring to everyone agreeing. "Let's take a look."

Hiccup knelt down next to the sketch and began to explain the overall design and functions of the base.

"Everyone gets to build their section of Dragon's Edge whatever they want it to be. Astrid, you can make yours the most heavily armed bedroom in the known viking world. And Fishlegs, your place is quiet and secluded overlooking the ocean. Very serene, very relaxing, with lots of room for your very own rock garden." Hiccup said to Astrid and Fishlegs before turning to his cousin. "Snotlout, your spot is up here. Now, it's not 'S' shaped, but you can go 'S' crazy and paint them all over it."

"Yeah, I can! Snotlout!"

"Boar pit! Boar pit! Boar pit!" chanted the twins.

"Yes, yes, aha! Glad you brought that up. There's a space for one right underneath your hut." Hiccup said before adding "Just do me a favor and lock up the boars when you're done with them."

"Awww." cooed Ruffnut.

"You do care." added Tuffnut as he made baby noises at Hiccup.

Speaking of, the boy turned his attention to Jaune and Yang before pointing out their spot on Dragon's Edge.

"And as for our favorite Grimm Fighters, your spot is right here. I know you'll want to keep your skills sharp until you can find a way home and may want to improve as well. So, I designed a training station for you guys to spar and practice your fighting skills." Hiccup said.

"Nice!" grinned Yang.

"Thanks a bunch, Hiccup!" Jaune added.

"We'll connect the different sections with bridges, zip-lines and gangplanks. We'll have really cool stables with our very own landing strip. And, of course, a dragon training arena. And in the center, overlooking everything else, will be the clubhouse. The 'eye' of Dragon's Edge."

The riders and their dragons worked all through the day and late into the night, but they managed to get the basic framework for their base nearly complete. Like about halfway there. And they were all very pleased with the results.

"It's really taking shape." Hiccup praised. "And now for one final addition to our new outpost… Tuff."

But Tuffnut wasn't listening. He was too busy cuddling with Chicken, whom soon also noticed the awkward position the others found them in.

"Uh… what? Oh. Smidvarg!"

Chicken leapt up and started pecking at Tuff's head, making him yelp in pain and Ruff laugh herself silly at the sight.

"What? Oh, so I can't have friends now?" Tuffnut demanded.

A familiar screech was heard as Smidvarg flew up into the outpost and landed on one of the building frames. He looked much like a meerkat on sentry duty doing such a thing.

"Well, I figured if we're going to share the island with them, we should share the outpost too." Hiccup said.

"Plus, it doesn't hurt that they seem to have an instinct to protect." Fishlegs added.

"They'll be like sentries. Right, Smidvarg?" Hiccup said.

And Smidvarg purred in affirmative. He likes these humans. Some more than others, but he and his gang will guard them with their lives! Hiccup turned to Tuffnut in regards to one more minor detail.

"Okay, so the Thorston Challenge-" Hiccup began. "When exactly is Ruffnut gonna pay up?"

"She already has. Can't you tell? I mean, look at her." Tuffnut replied smugly.

Tuffnut turned away from them on the rock she was sitting on, and the others could clearly see that she was wearing a set of Tuff's old clothes.

"She lost, so she had so swap clothes with me!" Tuffnut said.

"Right… and if you had lost?" Hiccup asked.

Tuffnut made a face of absolute revulsion.

"Ugh… I'd have to swap clothes with HER." he replied.

"Yeah, but you guys are exactly, uh…"

Astrid covered Hiccup's mouth with her hand to stop him from speaking.

"Don't go there." she deadpanned.

Suddenly, Smidvarg screeched and his flock began circling around Toothless. He didn't seem all that bothered with it, but he did wonder what was going on with the other Night Terrors to make them do this.

"What are they doing now?" Hiccup asked.

"Beats the heck outta me." Yang replied.

Smidvarg roared again and took to the air with his Gang following after him. It looks like they're forming a new shape in the night sky this time. And from the looks of it…

"Hiccup, look!" exclaimed Fishlegs.

Smidvarg and his gang flew high up into the sky and formed… a giant shape in the the form of Toothless himself! And it captivated the artistic awe of all those who saw it.

"Whoa… awesome…!" breathed Ruffnut.

"Amazing." gasped Hiccup.

"Impressive." added Fishlegs.

Snotlout didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The look on his face says it all. That and the stick he snapped in his hand with his thumb without meaning to.

Toothless looked very pleased with the artistic picture that Smidvarg and the Gang formed in the air. He turned towards the group, spread his wings and showed off his signature gummy smile. Hiccup chuckled at his friend's antics until he heard Chicken clucking in Tuffnut's arms.

"Oh, Chicken, I couldn't have squawked it better myself." Tuffnut said.

Smidvarg and his gang flew up in front of the moon and roared one last time before disbursing into the night. It was time for them to go hunting.

* * *

 _ ***End Long Flashback…***_

* * *

"That was a good time, Jauney." yawned Yang.

Jaune also yawned and laid back against the cool grass. He and Yang cuddled closer to each other and quickly fell asleep, held tightly in each other's arms.

Both of our new Toa heroes know that there will be many new challenges ahead, but they are prepared to face each and every one of them. Because they have two things that Remnant does not.

Wonderful friends who are powerful warriors… and their dragons!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **FINALLY, IT'S DONE! Oh, this is the longest chapter I have EVER written! By far! I hope you guys enjoy it, because I spent so much time working on this and hope to get lots and lots of reviews for it! See you all next time!**_


End file.
